falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Grammarlad
Message From Grammarlad ﻿Please feel free to leave me a message under the section "Need a Hand?" if you need help. I may take a while to reply (see "Notice of Absence" section) but hopefully I will be able to get back to you within a reasonable time. Grammarlad 10:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to The Wasteland Survival Guide Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Administration/@comment-Grammarlad-20110502112711 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sombar1 (Talk) 11:28, May 2, 2011 Welcome my friend! I shall make you a High Admin (please add your name under the section in administration). Sombar1 11:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! I shall add my name now. Grammarlad 12:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Status Quota Yo. I'm setting a quote of each member making at least three new articles by the end of the week. You've quite a bit, dude, and that's good. Keep up the good work and hopefully you will contribute even more! Sombar1 23:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Fallout 3 + New Vegas weapons Hey, buddy, I was wondering if you could do one to two things for me. One, can you convert that category into two, making Fallout 3 Weapons and Fallout New Vegas Weapons and just put intersecting articles into both, and possibly, but you don't have to, call them Capital Wasteland Weapons and Mojave Wasteland Weapons, but again, that isn't needed. Thank you Sombar1 11:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, sir Thank you sir for splitting up the one category into two. That will make it easier when weapons unique to one area are made into articles. As of yet, I don't have anything specific for you to do. Keep grinding out articles and it'll be awesome, as I want us to have 100+ articles by the end of the month, and hopefully even more, as with this one can submit to Wikia for advertisement, which will get us more members. Continue your path, and it will be immensely helpful. As for the recategoring of the Capital Wasteland and eventually Mojave Wasteland, I will try to do something like that this weekend when I have time. But, as we are a smaller wiki, I don't think we have to worry about that as of yet. First we need to get this place entirely fixed up and moving steady. But we will address this issue as soon as possible. Sombar1 20:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Closure Averted - Notice of Absence What is all this on the recent activity that is saying the Wiki is closed? PipGirl101 21:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, everyone has been gone as have i, so I thought that it had essentially dried out. My bad though, i apologize Sombar1 02:12, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry that I haven't contributed much, but by the end of June I should be able to churn out a few articles a day. However, until then I probably won't be able to be particularly involved. Over the summer I hope that we will be able to expand the wiki hugely. We've done well so far, it'd be foolish to stop now! Grammarlad 08:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) You guys are right. I was just demotivated. Let's kick some ass with this wiki! Sombar1 12:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Need a Hand? Please feel free to request help here. Good Job, Soldier You have proved yourself a great user and admin. I am going to promote you to Bureaucrat. Sombar1 15:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much! I just wanted to make sure that the wiki kept on rolling for a bit longer, so that it will still be around by the end of June. Shall I add my name to the bureaucrat section in Administration? Grammarlad 15:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Already done. Now, as a Bureaucrat, where do you think we should take this wiki? There are modding wikis, ask-a-question wiki, and a canon specific wiki for the Fallout franchise. Where should we take ours? Sombar1 15:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) First of all thank you very much for promoting me. I really feel that this wiki should keep to these ideals: -The tone should be relatively informal -We should provide a no-nonsense, occasionaly satirical view of the fallout universe -I feel that the vault style weapon, charater and quest information grids (ie Damage, Weight etc.) would be out of place here. -Instead, information should be kept relative For instance, I believe that this would be a pretty much perfect thing to say: "The hunting rifle may weigh less than your average sniper rifle, but it won't blow a man to pieces at 500 yards" If people want facts and figures they will head over to the vault. Once we have enough articles, we should try to become a sister wiki with the vault and posdibly the fallout fanon wiki. Other than that we just need to bulk up our number of articles and the contributors should soon come pouring in. If we can get through this difficult early stage and establish ourselves as a reliable wiki, then everything will work out just fine! Grammarlad 15:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I agree entirely. We should try to make a large amount of articles that provide useful tips and some fun tips, and we should try to maintain the "this is the real world" kind of tone, and ignore figures, which can be obtained from the vault. I will speak with Ausir once we have about 100 or so articles about becoming a sister wiki, and from there we will grow and prosper. Unfortunately, once we become sister wikis, due to our lack of strict regulations on what should be made an article and what shouldn't, it will become very hectic and the administration will have to buckle down at that point and fight hard. Sombar1 15:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. Once we get to that stage we'll have a larger body of high administrators and administrators,so that should take some of the strain off. Also, can I now appoint admins if I consult you first? I have a number of trustworthy friends who could help us greatly, one of whom would make a very good administrator. Grammarlad 15:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) You can appoint anyone an admin now that you are a Bureaucrat. You have that responsibility, as well as the responsibility to maintain them and make sure they are in line. You will only deal with me on appointment of admins when people request it or when I disapprove of your appointment or you disapprove of mine. We are now equals here and partners. Sombar1 16:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) In that case I look forward to working alongside you to improve and maintain our wiki. Also, have you considered spreading the word on other fallout based websites, such as No Mutants Allowed? Grammarlad 17:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but my internet has had a lot of problems recently, if you're why I haven't been active. Deathy !!! 19:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Response Yay. I can work on this today. I'll also update the Goals of the Guide. Sombar1 11:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Excellent, I have added a "Useful Pages" section to the home page to provide easier access to important areas of the wiki, and to help out new contributors. I feel we should have a new logo, so once there are more members it could be worthwhile to have a temporary "Logo Appeal" page where logos can be submitted by users for the administration team to judge. We have a new member Ramallah, who is clearly a strong contributor to the the Vault (1143 edits) and I'm sure will be agreat contributor. I think that's everything at the moment, friend. - Grammarlad Excellent. Things are looking up for the Guide. I think we can go far. Sombar1 11:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) New Pages I simply did that to get those pages started. As time moves on they will be updated inorder to fit this wiki better. However I feel its better to have them and have to edit them latter than not have them at all. Every page I added has very general infomation that this site needs and none of them are finished. The only reason they haven't been addapted to the format of TWSG is simply because I was trying to do as much as possible before I went to bed.RAM 15:09, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Projects We need a project page so here are some projects we need to get off the ground. * Creatures (Survival page, General info page, and Gameplay page) (Not sure about that last one but I know that The Vault will not cover gameplay statagy so thats a nice niche for us to fill) *Weapons (This has been started but it should be made a project inorder to improve) *Factions (Because knowing who the major players are is important to survival. Especially in New Vegas where choosing sides is so important) *Locations (Same as Weapons) *Gameplay Help (I think this should be divided into two kinds of pages. General pages that detail wasteland survival and treat it like we are talking about a real wasteland, in other words what is being done now and Game pages that detail how how to play Fallout better and treat it like a game) There are more projects I have in mind but this is a good start for right now. RAM 17:22, May 25, 2011 (UTC) We have a project page. it's under Community and has two projects being headed, although I haven't worked on mine at all. These do seem important, though, so go for it and I will help as much as possible. Sombar1 21:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, sir Thank you, sir. It is a major issue. We don't want our articles to be two sentences long. And you have shown much leadership yourself, especially with the essential reboot of this wiki. Had you not done this, we would have stopped short. Thank you. Sombar1 21:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Consultation my fellow Yo, we should exchange emails. Things are getting out of hand pretty fast and certain topics I don't feel comfortable simply talking about in the open (PipGirl incident being the example). I don't want this wiki falling apart because we were having a discussion on what matters are at hand. Thank you, your friend, Sombar1 05:30, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Fan art Hell yeah. I believe we need that article or it could be a category or blog or something of the sort and we could have certain contests. I think a category, and then we could hold subcategories for contests. We could advertise that on the Vault! Have it be "Whoever's picture wins gets placed on the main page for a month and an article on the person gets written through the use of an interview." It would be amazing and would give us more traffic! So, I will do that right now, what do you want the first contest to be about? We could have "Wanderers of the wastes" or "Super Mutant menace" or something like that. What do you think? Sombar1 19:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Perfect. I've made the category, now all we need is a competition. What do you think we should start it off as? Sombar1 19:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Right. I'll put that up on the Vault forums. And I'll make a page. Sombar1 20:12, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ranger task force Inorder to join the rangers all you have to do is have 300 edits or be invited to join by an admin or another ranger.RAM 16:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) GhostAvatar To be honest I don't really want to see him here. He has the Vault. I know we are supposed to accept everyone but he has enough power and prowess there. If he HAS to be here I DO NOT want to see him becoming an admin or beauracrat no matter what. He has adminship on the Vault and that is enough. PipGirl101 03:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC) He won't acheive Bureaucrat status. That's essentially closed unless it is decided otherwise. He may acheive admin status if he contributes a lot, but mostly I like the fact that he's here. It may bring us more attention and give us a shoe into becoming a sister wiki to the Vault, which is a priority. But remember, we have stricter admin rules here than the Vault. If he or anyone else tries to violate those rules then there will be consequences, so don't worry PipGirl. Sombar1 04:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I concur with Sombar1, and I understand your concern PipGirl, but Sombar1 and I will manage the situation as it progresses. If he commits no more faux pas and contributes enough, then he will be subject to the same election process as everbody else. Please rest assured though that we will protect you from any damage he wishes you, but only on the understanding that he is treated fairly by you. Could you please remain civil, for The Guide? Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) 06:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I would like to reprhase my previous statement: I do not think it would be fair, nor should i be possible for GhostAvatar to be an admin or high admin. Just because he is the 2nd best person on the Vault does not mean he is any better a contributor to the guide than you or I. If he HAS to be here I would like for it to be made clear he is to be treated equally to any editor and not held in higher regards due to his position on the Vault. I want to make it quite clear that I am not here to usurp any ones power or position. Nor do I expect any kind of preferential treatment or statues because of my position elsewhere. To be honest, I would be disappoint if I was treated in such a manner here. 19:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. Everyone is treated normally regardless of position on other sites. We'll treat you as any other user. 20:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) New Theme I love it. It is amazing. Sombar1 I would have to agree, The new theme has definitely earned the PipGirl101 seal of approval. :) PipGirl101 17:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you all like it! Grammarlad - Bureaucrat (talk) Thin ice? Thin ice? THIN ICE? Really? So because I don't want you making me look like a heartless revenge rotten bitch you threaten me? Wow and I thought you were actually cool. You just lost all respect from me. PipGirl101 22:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The Prize I bet you would like the prize.... Hit me up on facebook. My name is Michaela Moore and my pic is the same as the one on my page on the Vault. We will talk more there.PipGirl101 00:00, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Feedback Wow looks like I missed alot while at work today, anyway I made a new blog post and I'd like your feedback. Thanks RAM 09:36, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing Yeah, sure, I'll take care of everything while you're away. No problem. Sombar1 16:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) About my Bubble I knew that. Plus, even more of them are of poor quality, so overall it doesn't matter. I want everyone to clean them up, but it's good that we have the number, even if they suck ass. Sombar1 19:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I know. I'll put up a notice or something about it. Sombar1 20:35, June 13, 2011 (UTC)